Playdate
by neverendingZero
Summary: Mandy and Blossom bring their kids to the park for a playdate. While there they reminisce about a Future Grim Jr. (Prototype one-shot of Tale of the Time Traveling Reaper)


A/N: I'm Back! I know you guys have missed me, but technically I never left. I was here, just reading instead of writing. I won't lie and say the reason I've been gone is all thanks to real life stuff, it's not. I was just incredibly lazy. It's not good, eventually I'll have to kick this habit if I wanna be a professional writer.

Anywho I figured I'd give you guys a present for sticking with me. This was the original one shot I'd made based on the concept of Tale of the Time Traveling Reaper. This was practice to see if I could actually do a one-shot and to use an idea I bounced off Aros001 head. Now clear warning this story is told from two people's pov, but not the "Main Character's". So certain details are left out due to the fact that the two characters we follow (Mandy and Blossom) don't know about it.

* * *

In a park in the center of Megaville, two of the most powerful people in in the universe gathered with their children for a playdate.

Blossom, a scientist at Megaville university and the leader de-facto of the PowerPuff Girls, group of super powered women created by the brilliant Professor Utonium in an attempt to give himself a daughter. She wore a white dress shirt with a black tie that was covered by a red vest and a matching red skirt that stopped just as it passed her knees. She also wore a lab coat and large round glasses.

The other one was Mandy, also known as the bitch queen and the queen of the underworld. She is known for her brilliance and her unending ruthlessness. Her evil is said to even be above the recently deceased demon Kare, also known as HIM. She wore what looked to be a formal grey and white suit with her skirt going just passed her thighs along with red earrings and her signature headband.

Blossom brought her Daughter Mimi with her who was currently standing behind her mother while gripping on her lab coat. Mimi has red eyes and hair very similar to her mothers with the only difference being her hair wad black while her mother's was ginger. young girl was only 5 years old, but is very sharp for her age, being able to read the mood as she notice the air between her mother and the woman in front of her was very awkward in a strange way.

Looking over at the blonde woman Mimi notice a small tuff of brown hair peaking out from behind her leg. While making sure she was still close enough to her mother Mimi leaned a little to the side to get a better look at who was behind Mandy.

However the little tuff of hair seemed to realize this and retreated further behind Mandy, which seemed to annoy her as she started to talk to it in a stern voice.

"Junior! Quit being a baby and stop hiding!" She spoke narrowing her eyes at the being behind her.

"But Mom!" A small squeaky voice from behind her whined in protest.

"Now!" She said in a tone that left no room for argument. "You too Minnie."

A sigh left the person behind before two kids stepped out from behind their mother. One was a boy and the other a girl.

The Girl, Minnie, stepped out and did a small bow that reminded Mimi of the ones done in Disney movies and such. The girl wore what looked like a small black cape that covered the top part of the torso, she also had red stockings as well.

As she bowed she gave a greeting.

"How do you do. I am MiniMandy. It is a pleasure to make thine acquaintance. You may call me Minnie should you find my true name abit long."

This caused Blossom and Mimi to arch their eyebrows at her formal and regal-like. Blossom looked at Mandy who just gave a shrug that said 'What can you do.'

The boy, who Mimi guesses is Junior, was a very skinny boy with brown hair and long bangs. He wore a small grey hoodie and jeans. His eyes however were the most interesting thing Mimi had ever seen. While one eye was Blue, similar to her Aunt Bubbles, the other one was grey similar to the color of his hoodie.

The boy stuck very close to Mandy, to the point he was holding her hand. He however decided to try and greet the strangers as well.

"H-Hi I'm Grim jr, but everyone just calls me Junior. You can call me that too if you want." He greeted nervously.

Mimi let her grip on her mother's lab coat soften as Blossom bent down to greet the two small children. This caused Junior to tighten his grip on his mother's hand a bit while Minnie remained unfazed.

"Hi Junior, hi Minnie. My name is Blossom and this is my Daughter Mimi. Say hi Mimi." She said. Mimi waved at them before letting go of her mother's lab coat and began walking over to Junior who took a step back in nervousness.

Mimi got right next to Junior before pointing at his right eye.

Mimi noticed that both Junior and Minnie smelled different from that of their mother. However while both siblings had the same scent Junior's was a little different as though he wasn't completely the same as Minnie. Minnie smelled of tar, but Junior smelled of both tar and decay.

However before the girl could smell him some she was pulled back by her mother, who gave her a look of disappointment, and Junior was pulled back by his sister who was giving Mimi a glare.

"Mimi! That was rude you don't just go up to someone and start pointing at them. How would you like it if someone did it to you." Her mother scolded her, causing the young she-devil to look down in shame.

"Now apologize to Junior." She told her, which Mimi complied and wordlessly gave an apologetic look.

"It's ok." Junior said as he began to smile at Mimi which she returned. This caused Minnie to pout and her grip tightened on Junior's hand. Junior only looked at her with confusion.

"Ok you three the play ground is over there go play while the grown up talk." Mandy said before pointing over to the playground full of slides, monkey bars, swings, and other fun things to climb on.

The children made their way over to the playground while Mandy and Blossom sat on a bench right across from it.

* * *

"I'm surprised you actually came Mandy, I would've thought me and Mimi would have to go to the underworld just to see you guys." Blossom told her friend as they sat down on the wooden bench.

"Have you ever seen the parks in the underworld, the slides are boiling hot metal slates that send you into a snake pit. Also I figured you would rather meet up here than down there to limit exposing your daughter to her father's home realm." Mandy stated casually.

"Yeah there's that too. Thanks." Blossom told her.

"Not a problem." Mandy said.

The two sat in silence for a minute before Mandy spoke up again.

"Where's Dexter?" She asked.

This caught Blossom by surprise for a second before she cast her gaze to the ground.

"He was busy. He's working on a machine that'll...umm" Blossom tried to make a convincing lie for the reason her husband wasn't here.

"It's fine Blossom I was just curious, besides I have an idea why he's not here." Mandy told her, dropping the subject.

"How about you where's Grim?" Blossom asked.

"Probably being crushed by the mountain of paperwork he's been letting pile up for a week." Mandy said with an impossible straight face.

"Ha poor Grim." Blossom sweat drop.

"It's the fools own fault."

"So I heard Bubbles has been visiting you guys a lot." Blossom said moving on from the topic of missing husbands.

"Tsk, I still have to look into how she gets in with the ease she does." Mandy said frowning.

"You know Bubbles she can make friends with anyone." Blossom giggled.

"I swear some days I wish that foolish boy hadn't told her where I was." Mandy said.

Silence settled between the two because the words that just came out from Mandy's mouth. Blossom looked down as she thought about the reason Dexter wasn't here.

"What...what do you think he would think about this...the way things are now." Blossom asked as she felt a wave of melancholy come over her.

"If you were too ask me that question when he first showed up, I could give you a definite answer, but now I couldn't tell you." Mandy replied.

"I want to believe that he was always looking after us you know." Blossom told her. "He wanted us to be happy and we are, but..." She trailed off.

"It's useless to stress over the dead Blossom, no matter how close you were with the them." Mandy told her. Holding herself together no matter what was normal, she wouldn't let an old tragedy affect her. She was better than that.

"You know that'd be more convincing Mandy, if you weren't digging a hole into your hand." Blossom said pointing to one Mandy's hand that were clenching so hard, she was drawing a little bit of blood.

Quickly Mandy unclenched it and opened her hand up revealing two puncture wounds that her long nails had caused. She then cleaned up the blood around her hand before the wound closed on it's own.

"Mandy it's okay to be sad, after all he was.." Blossom started as Mandy turned and gave her a glare.

"Your son." She finished.

Mandy than turned from the PowerPuff and looked at her son who was currently playing on the swing with Minnie and Mimi.

A memory plays in her head as she watches the children play. Her first meeting with the time displaced Demon Reaper Grim Jr.

* * *

_She was shocked when she saw the display on the screen before her, despite her face showing no evidence of it. The new hero that had shown up 2 weeks ago in Megaville, who was currently staying with Blossom and her family, was now currently standing at her door knocking casually. Acting like he had not just taken down her entire security force that resided outside her castle, Charles included._

_"Hello! Is anyone in there. I didn't come to fight! I only came here to talk! They attacked me first I swear!" His yelling and constant knocking could be heard through the monitor she was watching in the security room. She continued to stare blankly at the screen until one of her Skeletal guards spoke to her from behind._

_"My lady what are your orders?" The soulless guard asked._

_Mandy was quiet for a second before turning to stare at the guard and said._

_"I will meet with our new guest, I doubt throwing more soldiers at him will do any good. However send word to General Nergal, I don't want to be caught blind should he turn hostile. Now go!" She commanded causing the Skeleton to slam his fist to his chest in a sort of salute._

_"Yes ma'am!" He replied before walking out of the security room to do as his master bids._

_Mandy walked outta the room before heading to the front door where she was greeted by the sight of her husband: The Grim Reaper and the rest of her security force._

_"Ahh! Mandy ma dear what is going on! I heard that we were being attacked! By who and what are they after!" Grim asked in a panic._

_"Calm down bonehead. Supposedly our mysterious fighter only came here to talk." Mandy told her husband._

_"Ya don't seriously believe dat do ya!?" He said_

_"Of course not, but I'd rather not lose the rest of our guards at the moment. It'd be a pain in the ass to make more." She reasoned._

_"Ah guess so." Grim said calming down._

_"Alright open the door!" She ordered her men._

_As the two giant doors slowly pushed revealing the courtyard that was littered with hundreds of unconscious guards along with Lord Pain. Standing right in the middle of the doorway stood their unwelcomed vistor._

_He was garbed from top to bottom in an all black outfit that came with black shoes, black pants, and a black hoodie with what appeared to be large green buttons that appeared on his chest with straps that connects with other buttons and more down his sleeves. The buttons had a symbol of a skull with three eyes on them that seemed to glow a bright green that matched his glowing eyes. He had fingerless gloves on that showed off his green fingers. He had his hoodie up and his face was covered by what looked like a black mask that only showed his eyes and a small tuff of brown hair._

_"So I know what this looks like but I swear I have a good re-!?" The intruder started to speak before a blue streak appeared from behind him and crashed into Mandy, before anyone could even move, nearly sending her and her unknown assailant into the ground with a...hug?_

_"Ohmygod! Mandyyourokay! WhenJuniorsaidheknewwhereyouwereIwasskepticalbuthereyouareandyoursafeI'msoglad!" The assailant said at a speed so fast nobody could understand what they were saying._

_Mandy look at the person who was currently giving her a bone crushing hug. Ready to whip out her pistol and shoot them in the face, but before she could she noticed the familiar hair style. Blond with twin pigtails. This caused Mandy to relax and raising her hand signaling her guards to stand down, realizing this person wasn't a threat._

_"...Bubbles?"_

_Her assailant showing the familiar face of her old acquaintance ._

_"I'm so glad your okay!" Bubbles said more slowly this time with tears in her eyes._

_"How did you find this place Bubbles?" Mandy questioned unsure how her old classmate found her when she never revealed to her where she was going._

_"Junior helped me find you." She told her._

_"Junior?" The only person who she knew by that name was her 3-year old son and who couldn't wander around the castle without getting lost let alone making his way to the world above on his own._

_Bubbles eventually let go of her friend before dragging the man she came with up to her._

_"This is Junior, the guy who helped me find you." She told her. As the man known as Junior scratched his cladded cheek._

_"Uhh hi." He said rather nervously._

_A thousand thoughts went through her head about this man's identity, she even amusingly thought of a time traveling Grim Jr._

_"Who are you. What do you want from us." She demand an answer from him, showing no fear to the fact he took out most of her security force._

_"Uhh uhhh uhhhh" Junior started to panic. Mandy knew what that look on his face meant, despite how hidden his face was. This man had absolutely no plan and was probably about to say the first thing that came to mind._

_"MY NAME IS JOE BLACK JR AND I'M HERE TO FIND MY FATHER JOE BLACK SR!" He yelled in a panic._

_Everyone's, sans Mandy who as usually kept a neutral face, jaws drop and went silent._

_Grim finally broke the silence with a "What?"_

_Mandy than turned to her husband with fire in her eyes._

_"Grim!" She yelled making her way over to him._

_Despite having no salvia glands the Grim Reaper gulped at the approaching doom of his wife._

* * *

Mandy was forced outta her daydream when she heard a scream from Junior and yet no sound came from him hitting the grass.

She looked at the children before realizing Junior had just fallen off the top of stairs on the slide. She also noticed that he was now suspended in the air thanks to two thick black tendrils.

* * *

While they're mothers were chatting amongst themselves, Junior, Minnie and Mimi were busy playing.

Junior was having so much fun that it took a minute for him to realize that Mimi wasn't playing anymore, instead sitting on one of the steps to the slide with a sad face.

Junior than made his way over to her, not noticing the pout Minnie was giving him.

"Mimi are you okay?" He asked.

Mimi looked over to before glancing at her mother, which Junior caught, than looking back down her expression unchanging.

"You wanted your mom to come play with you, didn't you?"

Her eyes widened wondering how Junior had just read her mind without her giving him a look. She concluded that he must be a telepath just like her. However when she tried to confirm it she got a completely different reaction.

'Are you...like me?' She asked speaking in his mind.

"Whoa!" Junior yelled not expecting her to start talking in his head. He tried to take a step back, but seeing as he was on the steps of the swing that was more like a ladder you can see where it went wrong.

"AHHHH!" Junior yelled while closing his eyes tight and awaiting the approaching ground. However he felt a slight jerk before he slowly opened his eyes to see he wasn't on the floor. He was being held up in the air by two black tendrils.

"**You ok kid?**" His Nergaling asked him.

"Y-yeah thanks man." Junior stuttered.

"**No problem, that's what I'm here for.**" The Nergaling said before setting Junior back on the ground. Minnie ran right to her brother inspecting him all, checking for any injuries.

"Brother are thee unharmed?!" She said frantic.

"I'm fine Minnie I didn't hit the ground." He said in an attempt to calm down his sister.

Mimi ran up to Junior frantic as well, not wanting to have been responsible for hurting her Mom's friend's son. However due to her panic she was once again speaking to Junior with telepathy.

'Are you okay! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I swear!' She said, pleading with him to believe her.

While Minnie gave Mimi a glare for almost getting her brother hurt, Junior raised his hands trying to calm them both down.

"No it's okay, you just startled me is all I'm not used to people talking in my head yet." He said reassuring Mimi he wasn't mad at her.

However she tilted her head at him giving a look saying she did not understand what he meant by not used to people talking in his head yet. All Junior did was point to the black tendril next to who him that had gotten smaller and now had a dark green eye on it with a slit pupil.

"**No harm no foul kiddo, don't worry about it.**" The Nergaling told her before a pitch black hand appeared from Junior's hoodie and patted her on the head.

Smiling, Mimi went back to the playground beckoning Junior and Minnie, who was still glaring, to follow her.

"**Huh that was weird.**" The Nergaling said out loud.

"What do you mean?" Junior asked.

"**I was expecting her to bite me."** The parasitic demon told his host.

"Huh why would she do that?"

"**Never mind I'll tell you when your older, for now go have fun I'm going back to sleep.**" Then the Nergaling slipped itself back into Junior's hoodie leaving no trace it was ever there in the first place.

"Weird." Was all Junior said before running to follow Mimi with Minnie close behind.

* * *

Blossom was about to spring up and check to see if Junior was ok when Mandy held her hand in front of her.

"He's fine Blossom he didn't even hit the ground." She told her.

"But-" Blossom was about counter, but Mandy cut her off.

"If he was hurt he would've come crying to me." She said.

"I guess." Blossom gave up and sat back down.

"However I'm surprised the Nergaling came out." Mandy said.

"Why you know how much he likes to socialize, I mean he never stopped talking when ever he was around." Blossom said remembering all the perverted jokes and comments the talking sludge use to say whenever she was around causing her eyebrow to twitch in annoyance.

"Not since what happened to it's old host, it does nothing but sleep most of the time." Mandy informed her.

"Really? What does he do when he's out and about?" Blossom asked curiously.

"Nothing really, except stopping Junior from injuring himself on accident or scolding him." Mandy told her.

"Scolding him?"

"Junior gets really jealous of Minnie at times, so whenever he snaps at her or ignores her, it comes out, talks with Junior, and a second or two later Junior apologizes to Minnie."

"Huh when you think you know a person." Blossom said looking at the sky.

"Not really, he's probably just keeping his promise to that fool." Mandy shrugged.

This caused Blossom to look down again.

* * *

_"I don't want him to grow up like me."_

* * *

"Your probably right. At the very least Junior would be happy about that." Blossom responded her face showing a sad smile.

"That fool is probably happy that you haven't given up yet either." Mandy said causing Blossom to turn to her, eyes wide.

"How did you..."

"That fool came to Grim for advice, I overheard the conversation and added my own two cents, he didn't think he was strong enough to continue on, how he wasn't sure he was making the right choice, even calling himself a hypocrite because of everything he told you." She told her.

"He said that." Blossom quietly said to herself.

'Junior'

* * *

_Blossom confronted Junior, who was currently in his human form, at her house after his first confrontation with HIM. Dexter was off working on something secret in one of his remote Laboratories and Mimi was with Jeff at the Megaville fair. That left just her and Junior alone._

_Junior had been living with them for 6 months now and yet he had yet to really talk about himself. Now he'd have no choice. As Blossom couldn't just ignore the things Junior said to HIM._

_Blossom stood stunned when Junior told her everything._

_"In the end Kare won Blossom."_

_Junior told her everything, how he was Mandy's son who came from the future and was sent to the past by a complete accident. How Megaville was destroyed and Dexter and her sisters were killed. How she was the last of the heroes left in the ruined Megaville. How during they're last ditch effort to stop HIM and save Mimi they failed and she was taken._

_They failed._

_...She failed._

_Blossom hit her knees before Junior could say anything else._

_"Blossom?!" He reacted attempting to get closer._

_"STAY BACK!" She yelled at him causing the Demon Reaper to stop, clearly shocked at the woman, who up until know had never raised her voice like this. She had than begun to sob terribly._

_He was used to her yelling at him for doing stupid stuff, being a bad influence on Mimi, like waking her up at night to eat ice cream cause he didn't want to eat it alone, or for usually dragging Dexter into dangerous and ridiculous things. Like the time he bought a motorcycle with a side cart so he and Dexter could go undercover in a motorcycle gang._

_Yeah he was used to that kind yell from Blossom, but nothing like this. This wasn't the sound of someone who was angry, this was the sound of someone whose world just crashed around them. This was the sound of a broken woman. The sound of a mother who knew she could try everything but would never be able to save her child._

_This wasn't the woman who could make Mimi smile by simply holding her hand. Who could make Dexter relax by simply resting her head on his metal shoulders. The woman who made him feel like he belong in a time he shouldn't._

_This wasn't Blossom._

_He eventually got over his shock and made his way over to the sobbing PowerPuff. He crouched down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder._

_"Blossom..." He started before she cut him off_

_"God I'm so stupid, I tried everything I could to get her away from that monster, but in the end nothing will work. He'll always win. He's just too strong for me. I'm so pathetic." She said as she started to hiccup._

_That is when Junior grabbed a hold of both her shoulders making her look at him, his stern look startling her, not used to seeing him like this._

_"Blossom I don't think your pathetic." He told her causing her to stare at him in confusion._

_"Wha...What?" She said._

_"I honestly I think your one of the strongest people I've ever met." He told her with an impressively straight face._

_"Don't make fun of me Junior." She glared, her voice hardening._

_"I mean it Blossom, even with all my powers I still have so many people I can't even begin to compare myself too." He told her. " My Dad is the incarnation of Death, My sister continuously put herself in harms way to protect me, my uncle is the king of Halloweentown, my godfather, the coolest guy I know, is my Mom's most trusted general and that's saying something, and hell no underworld lord would even dare do anything ambitious out of fear of what Mom might do them." He listed to her. "And yet I doubt half of them could go through what you did with Kare and pull themselves back up and make the life for themselves like you did. Blossom the fact that you are able to love Mimi even knowing what she represented shows just how strong you are. So I'm asking you, don't give up yet. Keep fighting for Mimi, for Dexter, for your family and I swear I will save you all." Junior let go of her shoulders and stood up, holding his hand out for her to grab before finally saying._

_"Remember Blossom, the future isn't set in stone." A soft smile appeared on his face._

_Blossom stared at him with wide eyes for a minute, before wiping her eyes and taking his hand allowing him to help her up._

_"Are you sure your Mandy's kid?" She said jokingly while rubbing her eyes._

_"I'll take that as a compliment." He chuckled._

_She than surprised him with a hug._

_"Thank you Junior." She said softly._

_Junior than returned her embrace._

_"No problem Blossom, what are friends for." He said before letting her go and heading out the door, likely to meet up with Dexter._

* * *

Remembering her conversation with him. Blossom felt like she had hit rock bottom, like she was destined to lose. The fact that Junior had told what happened to Mimi, to Dexter, to her family in the future caused her to have a breakdown right in front of him.

His words lifted her made her feel like she couldn't quit then. She had Dexter and Mimi to look after her job wasn't done and nothing was set in stone after all.

"You know I think you raised a good kid Mandy." Blossom told her a smile replacing her previous frown.

"You realize that your referring to the me of the future right." Mandy looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Your probably right at least the Mandy of the future wouldn't have tried to seduce her son and try to get him to sleep with her." Blossom pointed out to her.

"I doubt that, plus it's not like he told me the truth yet. I was turned on watching him completely annihilate all of HIM's forces when he invaded us." Mandy stated as simply as breathing.

"I remember him and Dexter talking about their plan to use your attraction to Junior as a way to sneak into the castle." Blossom giggled remembering how much Junior was against the plan and begged Blossom to make Dexter take another course of action.

* * *

_Blossom walked into the living room to her husband and Junior arguing._

_"No way! Nu-uh! I refuse! Your asking me to sleep with my own mother Dex!" Junior yelled constantly shaking his head back and forth so hard Blossom was afraid it fall off._

_"Not sleep with her you dolt, just distract her while I sneak in and grab the scythe." Dexter told him crossing his mechanical arms over his chest._

_"I refuse!" Junior said for the 10th time._

_"Come on bro, just go with it. If ol' roboman here can grab the scythe before any hankey pankey starts you'll be able to get outta there, conscious free. If not well...your a creature of the underworld what's a little taboo love making. I'm mean after what happened with Minnie I'd thought you'd be more ok-" The little Nergaling appeared on Junior's shoulder only for Junior to shout something in Nergal speech and force the Nergaling back into his body._

_Blossom and Dexter both looked at Junior who's currently human face was so red, you'd think they painted him that way. "Minnie was different and this is my mother we're talking about here." Junior said more calmly._

_"Junior I wouldn't have suggested it if I had another way." Dexter said sincerely, once more trying to reason with his friend._

_Junior just stared at him for a good long minute before sighing and getting off the couch." I guess I'm about to make a disturbing call. Be back in a sec...ugh." Junior groaned before walking to the kitchen for some privacy._

_Blossom than placed her arms over Dexter's shoulders and leaned her head against his. "You think Junior is gonna be alright?" She asked._

_"He'll be fine Blossom you know Junior he'll get the job done if he really has to. He just has to complain about it first." Dexter said giving a little smile._

_Junior walked back into the room looking like he was about to vomit. "She'll have someone pick me up in two hours. Dex you better be ready for this." Junior told him._

_"I will be bonehead." Dexter said before heading to his laboratory hidden behind the bookcase._

_Blossom than looked at Junior before grabbing his arm to pull him to her and Dexter's room. "Come on I'm sure Dexter has something snazzy for you to wear." She said while holding back a giggle._

_All Junior could do was groan._

* * *

"That was one of the funniest days of my life." Blossom said while laughing.

All Mandy could do was scowl at the memory. She remembered Junior showing up, as Dexter snuck himself into the castle by hacking the security system, and did his best to postpone they're trip to the bedroom. They got all the way to the bedroom and stripped down to their underwear when Junior got the word from Dexter that he had the scythe. Junior was so happy he started to sing. Not that she was bitter about it, she was above such things.

* * *

_"Yes! I'm free! I made it! I'm still innocent!" Was all Mandy, who say naked in her bed, heard as she stared at a Junior shape hole in her wall._

* * *

No she wasn't bitter at all.

Mandy calmed herself, before looking at Blossom.

"I still caught them in the end." Was all she said.

Blossom snorted. "Yeah you only caught them when Junior led you and your army straight to HIM's doorstep."

"I got the scythe back and conquered that bastard's realm, that I guess was his way of apologizing to me." Mandy said simply.

Blossom remembered what she was talking about.

* * *

_The day she had been waited for since Junior had promised her that he would save them was finally here and boy had he delivered._

_She wasn't there for most of their battle but it left the Land of tainted souls with a huge crater where HIM's office used to be. She was present however when Junior tore Kare's soul out of his body and ate it, and completely disintegrated his physical body._

_She stood there for what felt like eternity, just waiting for that bastard to pop right back and yell: "Gotcha!"_

_He never did, that's when it sunk in. Kare was gone, dead and he would never come back. Her daughter wad free, and so was she._

_Blossom hit her knees but this time she cried tears of joy, tears of relief. She cried even harder when she felt her husband's arms wrap around her._

_"It's over Blossom, we won." Dexter whispered to her. She pushed her head into his chest._

_All she wanted to do was go home and hug her daughter._

_"That was a good day for everyone Mandy." Blossom told her to which the queen rolled her eyes._

_Blossom smiled at that memory. However the feeling didn't last as something had escaped from Kare's prison. She and Mandy would later learn that whatever had sent Junior to the past had followed him here._

_She had never seen Junior look so angry before._

_Nobody could tell what it was. It looked like a skeleton, but it still had flesh on it, it was a blackish grey color. Nobody expected it to let loose a roar that would've made even Godzilla hold his ears. Right then it exploded into a black mist that shot upwards to the sky of the underworld. However Junior wasn't about to let that happen._

_"That thing killed Daniela and Manny! It won't escape me this time! I'm stronger than I was before." Junior yelled before red wings matching the style and color of Mandy's feathers sprouted from his back. Junior shot himself into the sky after it ignoring both her and Dexter's plea._

_Nobody knew what happened next after Junior disappeared into the mist. All they saw was a bright green light and then the black mist was gone and Junior hit the ground unconscious._

_Blossom and Dexter rushed to him in a panic. Junior's demon reaper form faded as the Nergaling had fallen unconscious as well, revealing Junior true appearance, that of a skeleton with one eyeball in his right eye socket and a small tuff of brown hair._

_They shook him repeatedly trying to wake him. Nothing worked. They then noticed that Junior's eye now had a faded look to it. similar to that of someone who was under mind control._

_Mandy and Grim, who was holding his reacquired scythe, approached the unconscious Demon Reaper who now bore a perfect resemblance to their first born._

_"Junior?" Grim said as he approached the body of his son from the future._

_"Junior, come on you moron you've got to wake up." Dexter said as he continued to shake his friend._

_"Junior!" Dexter screamed._

* * *

Blossom and Mandy frowned at the memory.

Afterwards Blossom and Dexter told Mandy and Grim everything Junior told them. Mandy had her men bring Junior back to the castle for test on what was wrong with.

It turned out whatever that thing was had shattered Junior's mind into pieces. Blossom, her sisters, Dexter, Grim, and Mandy had to go into his psyche to put it back together.

They saw it all Minnie's death, the demon reaper incident, Mimi breaking into the castle, Junior defying Mandy for the first time, Minnie and Junior's fight, Chi breaking into castle, the war between Mandy and HIM, Junior defecting from Mandy's side to go after HIM on his own, the birth of Daniela and Manny, Junior beating HIM the first time, Junior leaving home and becoming a bounty hunter, and finally Junior going to the end of time with Manny and Daniela where he first encountered that monster. They saw Junior's entire afterlife.

"I still can't believe Junior and Mimi had a baby together." Blossom said remembering nearly strangling Junior for leaving that part out, after he woke up.

"Junior seems to take after me in that regard." Mandy said.

"I think we would've made cool grandparents Mandy." Blossom smiled at her.

"There's probably no way it'll happen in this timeline Blossom, don't get your hopes up." Mandy said in a tone, that if Blossom didn't know any better sounded like Mandy was being protective of Junior.

Blossom giggled until a thought rushed through her head.

"Do you think she misses him, Junior's daughter I mean?" Blossom asked.

"I wouldn't know. From the way Junior doted on her in his memories maybe." Mandy answered.

"Mandy do you reg-!?" Blossom started until Mandy gave her a look that said: "I dare you to finish that sentence."

"I did what was I did, I don't regret it for a second. There's no changing the past Blossom." Mandy calmly told her, yet her stare seemed distant.

"Junior would have to disagree with you there Mandy." Blossom told her, giving the bitch queen a sad look.

"Besides it's been two years, he would've wanted us to at least move on." Mandy sighed.

Mandy sat there thinking for a second before looking to her son who was having fun pushing Mimi and Minnie the swing with his tendrils. Luckily there wasn't anybody around at this time or somebody might have freaked out, not that Mandy cared either way.

Blossom and Mandy began to think of the events after they finally got Junior's mind pieced back together.

* * *

_Junior moved outta Blossom and Dexter's house, which they protested against despite Junior promising to visit daily, and into castle grimskull, at Mandy's insistence ._

_If you were to ask her why she insisted Junior stay with her and Grim, she would tell you that Junior was a valuable tool she could use in her conquest of the underworld. However while that maybe true, Grim would tell you that she was worried that what happened to Junior would happen again if she wasn't watching over him._

_Eventually the monster that brought Junior to the past and shattered his mind. would turn up again. Junior, Dexter, Blossom and her sisters, and all of the heroes of Megaville along with Mandy and her army would appear to battle it._

_The fight never went in their favor that thing decimated and killed half the heroes, tearing off Dexter's arms and disintegrating Mandy, much to her annoyance before Junior used all of his strength just to put a scratch on it._

_However the Monster must of decided it was bored of them because it left the earth just like that. Junior chased after it again, however nobody could tell you what happened next as a stream of light hit the earth right in front of Blossom and than everything was white._

_No felt anything anymore for what felt like an eternity and a millisecond._

_Than the world was normal again. Not only that but all the heroes that had been dead while fighting the Monster were suddenly alive again. Mandy was put back together and Dexter's arms were reattached._

_Then something began to descend from the sky. Everyone stared at the sky with baited breath as they watched what looked like a person descended. Blossom, Dexter, and Mandy instantly recognized the person._

_It was Junior._

_Only this time he seemed more older so to speak. His appearance overall didn't change, but the look in his eyes, that now had what looked like grey smoke flowing outta them, made Junior looked like he was tired, very tired._

_He stepped towards Dexter and Blossom._

_When he got up to them he put a hand on Dexter's shoulder and he said the weirdest thing._

_"Don't worry you guys, I swear this will never happen again."_

_Than without opening a scythe portal he vanished in a blue mist._

* * *

Blossom didn't want to remember anymore. However the memories poured into her head faster than she could stop. She didn't want to think about the last time she saw her friend. Blossom looked over to Mandy and to her surprise Mandy had an actual expression on her face. It was gone the next second but if Blossom had to guess what it was it would be...sadness.

She was probably remembering the day she killed her son.

* * *

_All Mandy saw when she got back from Megaville was future Junior standing over his past-self's bed with a knife held above his head._

_Before she knew it, she was right behind him, poking the back of his head with her 44. magnum. She didn't know how she got there, all she knew was she was going to kill this man._

_Then she pulled the trigger._

_A loud bang filled the room. Her 3-year woke up immediately, before screaming at the man towering over him._

_The bullet didn't faze future Junior, it didn't even go through, which was odd as bullets had always pierced him before._

_Junior just turned and looked at her before saying._

_"I'm sorry Mom, but the monsters have to die."_

_Than he backhanded her across the room._

_"Mommy!" Her child yelled before attempting to run to her. However his future self held him down as a grey knife formed in his hand once more. He was stopped however when a black tentacle wrapped around his hand and his Nergaling popped out of his chest._

_**"Junior! Stop! Please man I'm begging you! Don't do this! This isn't you!"** The Nergaling pleaded with his host._

_"It has to end, eventually I'll become just like him and so will this boy in front of me! I have to slay the monsters or else this will all just repeat again!" Junior screamed._

_**"Your wrong man! Oogie Boogie is dead and so is HIM! This time we beat the monsters! Your letting him in your head man! You have to stop please Junior! We're the heroes remember!"** The Nergaling screamed back._

_Junior was silent for a second_

_"...No we aren't. We're the problem."_

_Junior than said "come back to me" in Nergal speech forcing his Nergaling back into his body, who tried to resist._

_Mandy realizing she had no chance against the Demon Reaper now, took the distraction the Nergaling caused and quickly grabbed her son and ran from the room._

_Heading to the vault, the safest place in the castle, she called Pain and told him to put the castle in security lockdown and place guards in Minnie's room. She than called Grim and told him to open a scythe portal and bring the PowerPuff Girls and Dexter here._

_As she made her way into the vault with little Junior, who was still trembling in fear, she hoped that the power dampeners and spell barriers she put around the castle would slow him down._

_It didn't._

_The vault door busted opened when Cerberus flew through it and smashed into the back wall. Future Junior than stepped through the doorway, with no scratch on him, and his right hand was wrapped the neck of Lord Pain who was slumped over. He was dropped on floor with a thump._

_"Don't worry Mom he's not dead, I've only come for one person. Just hand him over and I'll disappear." Junior said pointing to his younger self who retreated behind his mother._

_Mandy gave her future son glare._

_"Bite me."_

_And with that Mandy hit a button on the console next to her, than grabbed Junior and hit the floor as all the defenses in the room were activated._

_Hordes of turrets rained hailstorms of bullets on him, dozens of missiles exploded into him, magical curses were casted at him, hell he was even dropped into smoof, but nothing worked. He just shrugged it off._

_Her next plan was to unleash the horror hand but before she could touch it Junior grabbed her wrist and lifted her off her feet._

_"I know you don't understand why I'm doing this but don't worry, you will." He told her._

_All Mandy did was glare at him. Junior than used his Nergal powers to bind her arm's and legs to the wall._

_Junior than made his way over to young Junior who stood frozen in fear._

_"Huh, so this is what I was like back then. Look I know your scared and you probably hate me right now, but if you knew what I know you'd agree with me that this is the only way the people we love get a happy ending." He said, this time a grey scythe appeared in his hands as he prepared to swing it the young reaper. "Don't worry you won't feel a thing."_

_Than he swung._

_The boy closed his eyes not wanting to see his end. Mandy pulled so hard on her bindings she dislocated her wrists, but the bindings tightened whenever she tried to slip her hands through._

_All Mandy could think of was how her son was gonna die due to her weakness._

_Than a Pink streak of light smashed herself right into Junior, before he could cut the kid down, sending him flying into the wall._

_Blossom stood in front of the terrified kid as Grim picked his son up who began to sob into his father's robe. All Grim could do was rub his son's back to comfort him._

_"Yer gonna be alright Junior, it'll be okay." He whispered to him listening as his son's sobs fell to sniffles._

_Dexter and Bubbles worked to get Mandy out of her bindings. Once they were off Bubbles was quick to start checking on Mandy, only to stop and wince when Mandy snapped her wrist back into socket._

_Dexter quickly joined his wife in standing in front of Junior, who was still wedged in the wall._

_"Junior what do you think your doing!" Dexter screamed at his friend._

_Junior however ignored him and popped himself out of the wall. Junior than began to walk towards the reaper pair. Dexter stood directly in his way._

_"Answer. Me. Junior." Dexter demanded._

_Junior couldn't look his friend in the eye. So he grabbed Dexter by his coat and threw him aside with ease._

_"Dexter!" Blossom yelled before flying to catch her husband._

_Once she caught him everyone, including Grim who hid his son, attacked Junior. However no one could hurt him. It took the PowerPuff Girls hitting all at once to knock the wind outta him and by that time Junior's patience had run out._

_"Enough!" Using two giant tentacles he pushed his attackers to the wall. Smashing all of Mandy's display cases._

_Junior quickly found his younger self and seeing the need to finish this quickly formed his scythe once more._

_However before he could swing it he heard someone yelling from behind him._

_"Please young mistress! I implore you it's too dangerous to be out here and...oh crap." The skeletal guard shrieked as it chased a 3-year old Minnie into the vault chamber._

_"You idiot! When I get out of here you'll wish you never existed!" Mandy screamed at the guard, making him quake in fear._

_Junior was frozen all he could do was stare at her, even when she walked past him and hugged his younger self._

_"I found you!" She giggled as she tighten her hug on her boney brother._

_His younger self than did the strangest thing, something he never remembered doing when he was the kid's age. Young Junior seeing the man towering over him and his sister placed himself in front of her._

_Junior's eyes widened at this. Suddenly he lowered his scythe and just stared at the ceiling before saying._

_"Hey Dex, I think I messed up big this time." he said without turning to his friend._

_"You think." Dexter said still being held up by the tentacles._

_Junior went silent again, before he got on one knee and looked at his past self._

_"Hopefully you'll understand one day, but if you don't I'll understand." Junior told the boy who was still glaring at him. Junior than struck him and Minnie on the back of their heads, knocking them unconscious._

_Junior than put a hand over his right eye before saying:_

_"I don't want him to grow up like me." Junior said before tearing out his eyeball. Everyone watched as Junior convulsed in pain as the Nergaling symbiote melted off his skin and clothes revealing Junior's reaper look._

_Junior than placed the eyeball in his younger self's right eye socket._

_While the tentacles had melted away everyone was still stuck to the wall due to the grey mist that took it's place._

_Junior than stood up and walked over to where Mandy was. He opened his palm and in it a bullet formed._

_"This bullet can destroy my soul and only mine." Junior told her. He than snapped his fingers and the mist surrounding her disappeared. "You know what to do." Junior told her. He than put the bullet in her hand._

_"Junior stop! There's a better way!" Dexter yelled at him, struggling to break free but to no avail._

_All Junior did was look at him and crack a boney smile. Mandy loaded her gun and took aim at him. Junior took the barrel of the gun and pointed at where his heart would be if he had one._

_Than there was a bang and Junior feeling himself starting to fade away embraced Mandy for the last time._

_"You know when I was a kid even when I was scared I knew I was safe, cause I knew my mom would protect me from the monsters. You were so cool in my eyes. I knew I had the most badass mom in the world. I-I'm so glad that I'm your son and that you are my mom. And I'm sorry if I disappointed you. You must regret having a son like me." Junior spilled his guts to her as tears flowed down his eye sockets and onto her shoulder._

_Mandy didn't cry nor did she return his embrace, however she did say one thing._

_"Throughout my entire life I've never regretted a single thing, nor will I." Mandy told him and even though she couldn't see his face she knew he was smiling._

_"That's probably the closest I'm going to get to an 'I love you Junior' but I'll take it." Junior than hugged her tighter and whispered something into her ear. Than he collapsed into a pile of bones as whatever magic that held his body together was destroyed._

_The mist around everyone disappeared. Dexter hit his knees with tears streaming down his face as Blossom wrapped her arms around him crying as well. Buttercup rubbed Bubbles' back as she sobbed loudly and Grim covered his face with his hood so no one could see his tears._

_Mandy went over to her unconscious children and picked them up to take them to bed. It was going to be a long day tomorrow._

Blossom and Mandy were snapped out of their daydream by their children.

"Mom can we go home?" Junior tiredly asked while rubbing his eye sockets, Minnie mimicking her brother. Mimi tugged on her mother's coat while yawn indicating she too was tired.

"Ahh." Blossom said noticing the sun was setting. "Okay monkey let's go home, I'm sure Dexter is getting worried." Blossom turned to Mandy. "Thanks for coming Mandy maybe we could do this again?"

"Maybe." Mandy replied while taking her children's hand and walking away from the Mother-daughter pair.

So Mandy and Blossom took their kids home.

After Blossom finished tucking Mimi into bed, she made her way down to the Laboratory.

"Dexter? Honey?" Blossom called to her husband.

She found him asleep at his desk, his head resting in his arms. She was about to wake him, when she noticed two picture frames next to his head. One was of his sister DeeDee at one of her ballet recital and the other...

The other was of Junior, Dexter, and Mimi. Dexter looked irritated as Junior probably interrupted him as he was working on an invention, Junior had a big goofy grin on his face while he had an arm around Dexter's shoulder, and Mimi was holding up 2 peace signs with an expressionless face that made her look adorable.

Blossom smiled softly at the picture. She rubbed her thumb along the frame.

* * *

_"Remember Blossom, the future isn't set in stone."_

* * *

"I know Junior, I know." She replied to no one. She set the picture back down before shaking her husband awake.

"Come on big guy let's get you upstairs."

Mandy was walking down one of the hallways in the castle, when she walked past Junior's room.

"Mom." She heard him call for her.

"What is it Junior, you should be asleep?" She told him.

"I love you. Good night." Was all he said.

All his Mom did was nod and say: "Go to bed Junior."

She watched Junior snuggle into his blanket, before shutting his door. She continued her way to her room when a memory triggered in her head.

* * *

_"I love you Mom."_

* * *

Mandy stopped as soon as she entered her room. Her eyes felt funny, so she was surprised to find her finger wet with a single tear.

"You too." was all she said in a voice so low even she couldn't here it.

* * *

A/N: And BAM! God I love bittersweet endings. Not as weird as a pure happy ending nor a cocktail of depression and despair as tragic endings (I'm looking at you Devilman). Anyway now as much as I would love to answer all of your questions I'll answer the biggest one first: How much did this spoil the multi chapter version? Answer is...Not much. This is was just me tossing a bunch of ideas into a blender and seeing what happens.

I did fix some things for this story, but not much. Maybe one or two sentences at most. I did search for grammar errors, but I don't think I got them all.

Grim Tales is awesome man. It's got a protagonist that nearly checks out all my favorite parts.

I also have fallen in love with Fire Emblem and am now hunting for Robin x Maribelle and Corrin x Selena (desperate need for more of this.)

Any who guys just want to let you know I am working on both TEH and ToTTR at the time of posting this. Also check out my profile for a new story I'm also currently working on.

For those of you who wish to talk to me about this story and any of my other don't be afraid to PM me, I enjoy getting those. Also please Review, I'm a sucker for critism. Anyway guys thanks for reading.

seeya


End file.
